


No space between us.

by dolgelo



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolgelo/pseuds/dolgelo
Summary: A deep breath, her arms stretched together above her head, as she also let out a little grunt; legs moved too, under the sheets – just to find some kind of resistance.Only that forced her to finally stop moving, to open her eyes at last.





	

The girl’s eyes were sealed, shut - closed as she did slowly, silently drifted out of deep sleep. Such the embarrassing state, for her - yes, it usually was, especially when not resting alone. At home, she could allow herself to remove foundation, bright-red lipstick and so on way beforehand, for peaceful and clean nights; when falling into Morpheus’ embrace, so to say, anywhere else or not alone, though, there really was no time or way to remove makeup in peace. It would have been uncomfortable, odd too – not to mention slow. And so, throughout that night, a faint trace of rouge, pink powder coloring her cheeks and shadows near the eyes area had all been present, untouched since the previous evening. The first thought she had, when moving a hand to gently touch and caress a wild bang of hair laying on her closed eyes: trying not to stain the pillow whatsoever. But that wouldn’t have been meaningful anymore now that she was awake, right ?

Unusual for her, to wake up that late in the morning. To search for a clock, or alarm, in order to check the time seemed too demanding - yet she could swear it would have not taken much for midday to come; the only consolation, the lack of strong and bright daylight filtering through the window, thanks to the shadow houses and buildings - standing high, nearby, did project over that particular window. Judging by the noises coming from outside, the city had already and fully woken up. She was absolutely not used to wake up that later. 

A deep breath, her arms stretched together above her head, as she also let out a little grunt; legs moved too, under the sheets – just to find some kind of resistance. Only that forced her to finally stop moving, to open her eyes at last.

The vision of fair, white hair, in contrast with the darkness her eyes, kept shut till that very moment, had grown accustomed to, did hit her and, instinctively, made her slightly smile. It all looked way too familiar, now that the world had light animating it again, and colors as well. He was already awake, more or less - with hues moving, pointing at her. The temptation of rolling back to sleep, knowing to be watched over by someone was hard to ignore; yet a pressing question did, that moment, pop up inside her head.

« Did I hit you? » she asked, with a soft mumble.

Akihiko moved, leaning on his elbows to assume a somewhat sitting, more comfortable position, still right next to her who was still flat, lying on the warm spot. A sort of nest. He returned his smile, after having cleared of his own throat and voice, with a soft cough. 

« You did but it doesn't matter. I was already up. »

She focused on him more carefully, shapes and contours finally appearing clearer. The impression of being still dreaming did not leave, yet; it could not be called unpleasant. Arms were motionless, above her head, on a bed of red messy hair; she used to tie them before dozing off. All that forgetfulness ! It wasn’t like her to be that way.

« You know… » he added, with a little smirk « You know you sleep all sprawled and stuff ? Taking the whole space– um, almost taking the whole space. »

« I do… ? » 

Akihiko turned lazily his head at her direction, nodding once in silence. His gaze wasn’t firm, nor angered in appearance; his hues could not be considered watery, tired. How long had he been awake – she came to ask herself that. They were, reasonably, both used to get out of bed in the early morning; one for a reason, the other for whole different one. The moment she had reached him, in the capital, was per se a rarity, if one was to actually consider both of them were often busy, traveling around the country and the world itself, working and studying too. It was not an easy way to live - nevertheless, it was what they had chosen. And so, it had been natural for them to enjoy those moments.

Propping herself on her own hand palms, Mitsuru swiftly and elegantly rolled on her left side, lifting her body’s upper half until their gazes were more aligned than before. Finally, at each other’s level, physically. 

« Then, it’s because I’m used to way larger beds. Usually. Mine’s not this small… »

« Is something wrong ? » the man added, lifting a single brow.

« For… for the bed, you ask ? No. » she promptly replied, hinting a more forced smile. If both her hands hadn’t been currently busy pressing against the mattress, pulling her body up, she would have dismissed the fact with a jerk of one of them; shaking her head did not feel right, now that they were close like that, facing each other that intently. All the sleep, and tiredness, seemed to have disappeared, with a sudden rush of adrenaline. Such was the price to pay, for worrying at that hour of the day. About what – though… « I was just– just thinking, remembering how soon I’ll have to leave. » 

They had their lives to worry about, their careers, their projects. Surprising and pleasant as her visit had been, for him at first, he knew too well how especially impending her position inside society and business management was. Akihiko had left Shadow Operatives and his role of vice a while ago, it had been years; but things there, more or less, for the redhead, seemed not to have changed much.

« Are you concerned ? » 

Similar thoughts did cross the mind as well. He had not changed much of his expression, at her revelation: her promise to disappear soon, from that reality - once more. That was what had made her ask about it: was he concerned, about her departure ?

Incredibly still, motionless as statues; they remained like that for an instant, a moment of utter silence. It was not uncomfortable, but merely peaceful. They have both grown accustomed to that one side of themselves; sometimes, words were out of the place - glances, gestures and so on happened to be, at times, plenty enough for them, for one to understand the other. It had always been like that, actually.

« I’m not. I know you will be fine there. » he replied with a grimace.

« Then I am concerned for you. » Mitsuru said, with strange decision and a bit of pressure altering her voice, not giving him the time and occasion to add anything else. « I know you will be okay, too. You always were, even when oversea. But this is not college anymore and– »

Her protest came to a stop. Somehow, when talking, she had found herself shortening the space and distance between her own face and Akihiko’s. Odd - how she had not noticed it until too late. They were as close as they could have been now; a little more and their lips would have truly, actually met. The boy, once having noticed the sudden stop - her reaction, let out a gentle smile, again; then, he placed his hand on her cheek, almost cupping it. A display that, sometimes, Mitsuru would have instead performed on him, instead. His body temperature was a bit warmer than hers, it had brought a very relaxing and comfortable feeling with itself – a warm flush of her otherwise pale skin.

« Re-lax. » he then said softly. Talking louder wouldn’t have been necessary. 

The girl blinked, silent as ever. She wished he had actually said more than that; yet, at the same time, Mitsuru also knew what kind of boy he was. That gentle reminder - or warning - did feel enough, for now. It did soothe her. The hand was still touching, imperceptibly. The thumb was stroking the girl’s cheek. She was indulging in that feeling and it’s bliss.

Of course, she had to go; so he did as well. Time was running out, they had enjoyed together each single precious second of it. But it didn’t mean more occasions of that kind wouldn’t have returned, with the change of seasons. It was their job to, hopefully, be patient. Eagerness was positive, when wisely moderated.

« We’ll wait. » she murmured, breathing deeply. 

« I’ll wait too. We can always call each other, too. » he repeated after all, another attempt to make her regain her usual calmness. It was almost amusing - the boy couldn’t help but keep showing off his smile. « Could it be… you don’t trust me with a gun ?! That’s offensive, Mitsuru. » 

The joke was truly a bit pathetic, yet it did make her smile now. Red lips partially opened, revealing her teeth, when she laughed, with soft tone. Soon her weight and gravity would have brought her back on the bed, hands and arms failing her and unceremoniously making the heiress fall on her stomach, with sheets still partly covering her legs. At least, tension seemed to have disappeared. Another pair of hours or so would have actually separated her from returning to her usual routine as CEO, her home, her company and duties; the same time would have also marked Akihiko’s return into the police force – yet they did own, still and stubbornly, the present and its pleasures. It was theirs to be used, for a while longer. That was what truly resulted important, right there, right now. Nothing else mattered; certainly not the far away future.

« The next break I get, I’ll return here. Maybe spring… yes, the first days of spring. I’ll be here, exactly here where I am now. You’ll see. »

« I believe you. » he said, before being silenced by a light kiss, on his lips.


End file.
